


Strings of Magic

by SynthSea



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn, actually this is AU as fuck, it is the result of a picture my sister drew honestly and just got out of control from there, which is how a lot of my stories work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynthSea/pseuds/SynthSea
Summary: Also known as the "TCR Puppet AU" (to no one save a handful of people)Magic was a property foreign to the world, but humans are nothing if not adaptable creatures, going so far as to be granted a bit of magical space to practice magic safely. Haru, a non-mage student studying folklore, finds herself in such a space, a place called Medeis, while on a study program. There she meets a mysterious but charismatic puppeteer named Humbert, and finds herself on a far more magical adventure than originally bargained for.Well, not quite magical, since there's nothing magical about political intrigue that involved sparking war between the magical and non-magical world, but magic was involved and therefore the description.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catsafari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsafari/gifts).



No one could say when magic first appeared in the world.

But what could be certain was that shortly after the first person to accidentally burn his house down from a violent sneeze, was visited by a procession of animals and otherworldly beings. Otherworldly, because the phenomenon was happening worldwide, and being magically broadcast in major cities. But also because said processions were coming from large glowing portals.

This phenomenon was met with nothing short of mass panic and hysteria. Fortunately, the world's leaders were visited (and some would say, kidnapped) and brought together to discuss the emergence of magic in their world. As well as the knowledge of another world, from which the magic originated from. Rather, the beings that the magic originated from.

Familiars and the Realm of Familiars. Alternate beings that neighbored the Realm of Fairies. Both possessed magic, but while fairy-kind were less inclined to be generous with their gifts, the ruler of Familiars was a contrary and capricious being. So much that he'd decided, why not give humans magic, and carve out a portion of our world for them to live and practice in? That ought to piss of those self-righteous elves.

Such was his line of reasoning often, and the world leaders of the human world marveled at the fact that a war of some kind hadn't broken out between the two already.

But in the face of such strange generosity, there was no way to refuse. Magic was not a refundable item either way. The fact remained, that in the light of magic existing suddenly now, lifestyles would have to change. Science would be challenged, and technology brought to new heights. Humans were nothing if not innovative and adaptable creatures.

But also violent, and unpredictable.

Not everyone agreed with the idea of bestowing humans magic. Even among humans, conflict existed between mages and non-mages. Jealousy, envy, fear, hate, all being products of conflict and friction. 

And to a solitary figure moving along a dark hallway, perpetuating this conflict was in their interest.

This figure moved silently, with driven intent, pausing only to glance at a door or press their head closer. To anyone with half a mind and active imagination, this figure would be a thief, or worse, assassin. As it were, this figure could be either option, since so far their only crime was trespassing. But the night was still young and there was plenty of time for things to happen.

Such one thing was the figure pausing in front of a door and bursting into countless small shadows that darted into the room.

There was no sound of a scuffle, or struggle, or even half a shout.

But the next day, a maidservant would knock on the door at noon to find that the master of the house was dead in bed. News would travel, and a hush would fall over the neighboring areas. That this was the second (or was it third?) diplomat to the non-magical world that died this week. That travel between the magical and non-magical world would be closely monitored.

_(And by now, the Reader can conclude that the figure was indeed an assassin, as if that weren't an obvious set-up)_

* * *

 In all her years, Haru wouldn’t have imagined her luck to be visiting the magical communities overseas. She never got the hang of magic after middle school, or high school, and her college days were spent acknowledging that even if she understood the theory as a part of her required classes, she simply did not possess the latent gift to use it.

Haru was fine with that.

She turned to magic elsewhere, in the craft of the written word, and storytelling. Even if she couldn't make a candle light with a concentrated gaze and snap of her fingers, she could tell stories where ordinary people like her went on extraordinary adventures. Or slice-of-life stories of magic users, finding magic in meeting a friend for the first time, or the wonders of human connection. Small things where she could carve out a little place of the world for herself, and hopefully mages and non-mages alike.

While Haru did continue to be the klutzy and occasionally forgetful girl she was in middle school, she had come to terms with it, going through day by day with her friends and classmates. She wasn't particularly eye-catching, but nor was she drab in appearance. More often than not, she just didn't have the mind to care much about how...mundane she looked. The only extraordinary thing she had was a little fish charm she had received years ago, the reason already a faint memory that faded to the back of her mind. The charm itself was strung up on a delicate chain to be a necklace so she wouldn’t lose it.

When her department announced that they would be sponsoring a semester-long study abroad to the United Kingdom, as a part of a program promoting the study of magical communities in other countries, Haru applied with the idea that it would help her studies on magical folklore. Five applicants were accepted, and Haru was treated to an extravagant dinner that night as a celebration for her impending trip overseas.

When she and her colleagues arrived at the airport, a guide was waiting at the arrivals area with a sign. A summoned scrying ball flew into Haru’s face, blinking once before it was swatted away with a shriek of alarm. The guide, who announced himself as Natoru, eagerly took them to the car that would take them to the portal.

“See, it would be too difficult to live completely together,” explained the young man, turning around from the passenger seat to talk at the students. “It’s great that we don’t have to hide and all, but it’s easier when you don’t have to worry about blowing up an entire block because of an errant spell, or mucking up an incantation and causing a flood!”

“Not that such things happen often,” added the driver, Natori, hastily. “Magic is still carefully regulated, even within the boundaries of Medeis.”

Natoru only sniggered, and gave Haru an exaggerated wink, before starting on a small spiel to irritate his superior. To his credit, Natori managed to keep the trip smooth and safe, even as his arguments and voice grew in pitch. Haru wondered if they were brothers, but did not ask.

The portal was in an old building, far from the cityside. The standard magic circle was carved onto the floor, and a single slab of stone stood at one end of the room. Natori walked to the center, closed his eyes, and breathed. The circle immediately ignited with a blue flame, prompting Haru to jump in alarm, and then feel embarrassed for being the only one to do so. The stone slab began to glow as well, until it became a single rectangle of light.

“Single file!” called out Natoru, walking to the side of the portal, and waving them over. “It’s easier to walk through that way, and let’s the portal a chance to register your personal energies.”

Walking through the portal felt like walking under a sheet of water, but instead of liquid, it was sunlight. As Haru approached the bright barrier, she closed her eyes at the very last second, and stepped through. Her ears popped, as if readjusting to new pressure again on an airplane, and suddenly she could hear the sound of her peers, gasping and cooing with wonder, and the feeling of different air.

Haru opened her eyes, and joined her colleagues in admiring the new world in front of her. She felt a slight pang of bitterness, that she would never be able to use magic, and be a part of the world, but for now, Haru was content to bask in her own wonder of the discoveries ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send help also callout post at my sister for producing such great art that i finally had to write this  
> also this is unbeta'd and edited from some early drafts from my google doc version, so there may be discrepancies in tone and flow


	2. The Man at the Plaza

The first three days of her stay, Haru made use of her free time by exploring the urban areas of Medeis. There was a small plaza a few blocks away from the hostel she and her colleagues were staying in, and it seemed to be a fairly popular tourist location. The fountain at its center was dedicated to the first sorcerers to create and shape Medeis. Apprentices from all over the world would gather to practice their magic, or exchange trade secrets. Non-magic users came to observe the spectacles performers would put on.

Haru went and visited a few times, and each time she would notice the puppet master entertaining kids by the fountain. He was distinct for the white suit and tophat he would wear, and Haru took to watching him whenever she passed by the plaza. “He has to be a magician,” Haru would mutter under her own breath, trying to spot a ring on his fingers as he artfully made his puppets dance for his captive audience. “He’s too good to not be…”

But there was no ring over the white gloves he wore, nor were there signs of familiars around him. Then again, familiars were not a definite sign of magical use, and familiars certainly were not physically bound to their sorcerers.

Each time she walked by, the man would look up, notice her, and tilt his head very slightly in her direction with a smile. Each time Haru would blush, wave back slightly, and keep walking by as if nothing happened. This continued for nearly a week, and Haru was running out of reasons related to her research on magical folklore to pass by the puppet man.

The day was pleasant, with the sun brightly out and sky perfectly clear. The other students in the program were chatting excitedly about the beach nearby and how the weather was perfect for a swim. When they tried to invite Haru, she waved them off with a smile. “I was thinking of visiting the plaza and then the library,” she said apologetically, “It looks like a good day to just walk around.” Her colleagues looked at each other, and if any of them knew of her near ritual visits to the plaza, they did not say a word.

Haru watched them leave with their bags, laughing and pushing at each other. She smiled and grabbed her own bag, hurrying to the plaza in minutes. It seemed that she was not the only one to take advantage of the beautiful weather, and there seemed to be more people than usual. Stalls selling food or trinkets were set up around the grounds, creating uneven circles around the fountain. Children and apprentices alike gaped in awe at the artistic displays of magic around them.

Haru bought a steaming bun from a vendor, and made her way to the fountain to eat. Families and couples sat on the side of the large fountain, and Haru drank in the noise and sights around her. The bun in her hands smelled distinctly of home, and the spices that her mother would sneak into the store-bought frozen buns after cooking them. A warm feeling spread from her stomach to her chest, and Haru felt content for the first time in a while.

“Excuse me, is someone sitting here?” asked a pleasant voice, and Haru looked up to see the puppet man standing over her.

Haru blinked and shifted her bag over to make space on the edge of the fountain. “No, go ahead,” she said, gesturing at the empty space. The puppet man smiled, and carefully sat down, making sure that his jacket did not dip into the fountain behind them. He pulled out a small paper bag of his own, removed a plain sandwich from inside, and began to eat.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, though Haru fought to ignore the warmth she could feel emanating from where he was sitting. Her mind ran through multiple conversation starters, each one fizzling out of existence as soon as they reached her tongue.

It was the man who broke the silence first. “So, what brings you to Medeis?” he asked, peering at her. Haru tried not to notice how his eyes twinkled with curiosity and warmth, and focused on her sandwich before answering.

“I’m a student from Japan. I’m here studying magical folklore,” she replied, trying not to look directly at his eyes. The top hat he always wore was sitting on the other side of him, but his puppets were nowhere to be seen. Haru peered around him, trying to find a bag or box that could hold the puppets he used. “Are your puppets on break today?” she asked. The corners of the man’s eyes crinkled, and Haru felt her own face warm up.

“Only for a while,” he replied, “Baron and I figured that I should take the time to talk to the pretty girl who always stops by for a quick look, but nothing more.” At that, he gave her a very pointed smile, and Haru could no longer doubt that her face was a bright red. She could feel the uncontrollable grin taking over her facial expression, and gave up pretense at trying to be casual.

“I-I mean, it’s cool how you have a way with the kids, and your puppets,” stammered Haru, waving off his comment. She swallowed and decided to not comment on his calling her pretty. Fortunately, he seemed to catch her discomfort, or at least her embarrassment, and just nodded.

“What about magical folklore are you studying?” he asked instead.

Grateful for the change in topic, Haru jumped on the lifeline. “The origin of those stories, their ties with non-magical folklore…I’m honestly still trying to figure out how I want to narrow my focus. I can’t perform magic, so learning about theory only does so much for me.” Haru paused, and blinked at the ease of her confession her lack of magical talent to a complete stranger. Flicking her gaze towards him, she noted that he was still listening to her intently.

The expression was gentle, she would almost describe it as kind, if she knew him better.

Haru shrugged, grasping at her previous train of thought, and decided to switch topics entirely. “You mentioned a baron, but I’ve never seen him at your puppet shows. Is he a friend?” she asked, turning slightly so that she was angled facing him.

“Of sorts,” nodded the man. He held up a finger at her, as if to say ‘watch this!’ and clapped his hands together. A small portal appeared from between his hands, as he drew them apart, and Haru could not contain the gasp of surprise as she watched him pull out a puppet from the portal.

To say that the puppet was pulled out seemed entirely insulting, she realized, as she watched the wooden figure emerge from the portal, and land on the ground gracefully. The only signs that the figure was a puppet were the man’s hand hovering over the puppet.

The figure wore a wide brim hat, with a single white plume standing out against the deep blue velvet. A long cloak in the same shade of blue billowed from the figure’s shoulders, giving the puppet’s thin frame more flare. Haru watched in awe as the puppet looked up at her, and gave a small bow.

“I am Baron Humbert von Gikkingen,” said the puppet, and Haru noted the silver mask that obscured most of its features, but there was no mistaking that the head was that of a cat’s. She turned to look at the man, who was smiling widely at her expression of wonder. “What is your name, young lady?”

“Ha-Haru,” replied Haru to the puppet, before making a double-take. “Wait a minute, you can throw your voice? And that’s really clever, getting me to give my name before I could ask for yours.”

The man laughed, and maneuvered the puppet into setting next to his top hat on the fountain ledge. “Observant. I do have the talent of throwing my voice without magic,” said the man. He glanced at the puppet by his side with a fond expression on his face, and Haru leaned over to get a better look at the two. “But I only lend my voice to Baron, there are some things too important...” He trailed off, then shook his head. Shifting his body around, he extended a gloved hand to Haru, who shook it tentatively. “I am Humbert,” he said, and Haru couldn’t help the snort from making itself known.

“You named your puppet after yourself?”

“Baron is no mere puppet!” exclaimed Humbert, though his eyes were still crinkled around the edges, and his mouth was upturned at the corners. “He’s a Creation, and a very dear friend of mine.”

“A Creation?” Haru glanced at the puppet with interest. The way that it moved was certainly too natural, too life-like for it to just be under an animation spell. Creation magic was still a relatively unstudied field, outside of Medeis there was little need for sorcerers to develop the skills and knowledge needed for making Creations.

“Yes, Baron helps me with my work,” continued Humbert. He seemed happy to have someone to talk to about the puppet, and Haru could understand why. The amount of work put into every detail, from the paint to the clothes, showed with how much care Humbert put into the process. “I run a...consulting service, of sorts.”

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Consulting service?”

Humbert reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket, pulled out a business card, and handed it to her. The words “The Cat Bureau” were embossed in gold in the center of the card, and the address was printed neatly under it. The image of Humbert with cat ears that matched the color of his hair popped into Haru’s mind, and she masked her giggle by taking time putting the card in her skirt pocket.

“Well, I should head back now.” Humbert stood up and dusted himself off lightly. Baron also stood up, gave Haru a slight bow, and walked back into the portal Humbert conjured. “There is still work to do, and I shan’t keep you from the rest of your day.”

“Can I visit your shop?” blurted out Haru. Immediately, she felt her neck redden in embarrassment. “I mean--”

Humbert, however, beamed at her, looking almost cat-like with his wide grin. “Of course!” he exclaimed, taking his hat, and tipping it towards her. Haru giggled, feeling a little silly, but less awkward. “The Bureau always welcomes those with an open mind and heart. And I did hand you our business card.”

Haru nodded, smile firmly stuck on her face, as Humbert stood up. “I look forward to your visit, Miss Haru,” he said, smiling in return. He gave a small wave, and disappeared among the sea of people in the plaza.

Quickly finishing the rest of her food, Haru got up and caught herself still smiling and gazing at where Humbert sat. She shook her head, and laughed at herself. If only Hiromi could see her now, the amount of gossip and teasing missed would be enough for her friend to shriek at the injustice of it all.

Still, as Haru spent the rest of the day browsing different books for folklore, and magical stories, she could not forget how easy and relaxed she felt around Humbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts and no matter what i do i can't make it flow any better -- apologies for the delay and the rougness in this chapter


End file.
